


MegaPit Drabbles

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [19]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabbles, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, MegaPit, Romance, Romantic Friendship, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), molting, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are all 100 words long each.(Or at least that's the case on the word doc I work on.)
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this to train myself into writing really short stories, as I have a bad habit of writing stories that are waaaay too long.  
> I just thought I'd share them.  
>  _Don't expect frequent updates, as they'll be really depending on my mood/motivation. ^^"_  
>  This work is put as "complete" because it doesn't really have a set end.

**“** I want to know more about love. Could you help me?” Rock had asked Pit one afternoon, after they spent it laughing at terrible old cartoons.

Pit hadn't known what to make of it. He had let out an unsure “Why not?”

Rock had beamed, and had taken Pit's hand in his, the robot's palm feeling warm and comforting to the angel, who felt his heart pounding.

 **“** Thank you.” Rock told him, leaning closer to Pit. “I really, really wanted it to be you.”

Pit hadn't known what his friend was implying, until Rock's lips met his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**“** You radiate confidence.” Rock told him as they watched the sunset from one of the roof's balconies.

 **“** Of course I do.” Pit winked. He did not want to share his insecurities with his boyfriend just yet, no matter how much he loved and trusted the robot, so he accepted the praise.

 **“** I didn't mean it like that...” the robot explained. “It's more like... with you by my side, I feel safe. Like the world is a little less scary.”

Pit hadn't known how to respond to that, apart from kissing his boyfriend as tenderly as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever it was his turn to plan, Rock always fretted over what kind of dates him and Pit could go on. He spent days planning for every little thing, only to end up dismissing all of his ideas, finding them lame.

He would then go to Pit for advice, but the conversation would always play out the same:

 **“** Pit, what do you want to do tomorrow?” He would ask.

And the angel would smile at him, with undeniable fondness. “Don't really care, so long as we're together.”

It was incredibly unhelpful, but Rock could never feel frustrated from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pit loved his boyfriend to death. Yet, the robot sometimes managed to get on his nerves.

Especially when he was being a worrywart over some minor injuries.

Rock had fussed out a storm, scared and exasperated. Pit had lashed out, confused and tired.

It had taken a while for Rock to gather his bearings and apologize for his overprotective tendencies, hugging the angel tight.

 **“** Keeping me safe is impossible, and you know it.” Pit mumbled, already forgiving his boyfriend.

 **“** I know.“ Rock conceded. “But I'll still try.”

Pit had no doubt in his heart this was the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**“** We should make a heart-shaped pizza.” Pit said.

Rock raised an eyebrow at Pit's proposal, looking up from his cookbook. “Why?”

 **“** Because it's adorable! Come on, Rock!” The angel pleaded, his wings fluttering in tandem with his eyelashes.

Rock snorted at the sight. “Are you trying to seduce me into making weird pizza?”

 **“** Aw, but imagine us both eating each half!” Pit pouted. “It would be so cheesy!”

 **“** Wait- were you just setting me up so you could make that pun?”

The angel giggled for all responses. Rock sighed.

 **“** I hate you.” He did not.


	6. Chapter 6

**“** Pit?” Rock asked, as he idly played with one of the feathers in the angel's wings.

His boyfriend answered with a hum, too relaxed in the robot's arms to use words.

 **“** You know how I'm still learning about feelings and emotions, right?”

Another hum.

 **“** I used to wonder what feeling blessed was like.” Rock smiled. “Now I think I fully know what it means. In every way. And it's all thanks to you.”

Pit stayed silent this time, but hugged Rock tighter and nuzzled into his neck, and that was enough of a reaction for the robot.


	7. Chapter 7

**“** I'm scared you'll die one day. That's why I'm scared of dating you. Anyone, really.” Pit admitted.

Rock's eyes widened. “Really? That's my reason too!”

 **“** But, I'll live forever?!” Pit explained, confused. “You can't be scared I'll die?”

 **“** Me too!” Rock argued. “So why would you be scared as well?”

 **“** Wait- do you mean we're both-” Pit cut himself off, taking in this new development.

Rock looked equally stunned. “We... we could actually...”

 **“** We could be together?!” Pit exclaimed, gleeful realization replacing his doubts. “Forever?”

Rock nodded, as eager as the angel. “Yeah! Literally!”


	8. Chapter 8

**“** The Robot Masters were so friendly to me!” Pit exclaimed. “You didn't tell me they were so nice!”

To his side, Rock grumbled. The angel picked up on this, and nudged his boyfriend with his wing.

 **“** Hey, what's wrong?” he asked.

Rock looked up, pouting like a child. “They were flirting with you. Right in front of me.”

Pit startled, blushing. “What?! Why would they do that?”

 **“**... They didn't believe I'd ever get a boyfriend...” Rock explained.

Pit couldn't hold in a laugh, further upsetting the robot, but he made up for it with cuddles later.


	9. Chapter 9

**“** I'm going to miss you so much...” Pit sniffed, wrapping his smaller boyfriend in a tight hug, enveloping him in both his arms and his wings.

Rock nuzzled in his embrace, his eyes shining with the promise of tears. “Me too, please come back safe.”

 **“** I will.” Pit swore, tenderly kissing the robot's forehead. Rock soon leaned up, and their lips met in a loving parting kiss that they never wanted to end.

At their side, Simon coughed. “Friends, the tournament will only last a day.”

The two lovers frowned, speaking in sync: “That's one day too many!”


	10. Chapter 10

Rock woke up with something in his mouth, and spit it out. The thing fell back sloppily on his nose, and he realized what it was.

He turned around, and saw Pit sitting with his back turned to him, the angel's wings folded up impossibly close against his body.

Rock took the feather off his nose and looked around to find a lot more on the bed.

 **“** Molting again?” Rock asked, and Pit whined.

Rock shook his head, sighing, as he started to pick up the fallen feathers.

 **“** Don't hide them,” he started. “You're always beautiful to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**“** Where is he?!” Rock asked every single clone that the team of rescued fighters met and fought.

He never got an answer, but that did not stop the robot from asking, each and every time.

 **“** Where is Pit?!” He yelled, displaying uncharacteristic anger and desperation that were off-putting to see for his friends and allies.

When they found the angel, the robot fought tooth and nail to get him back. And once Pit was freed, all the fear and anger caught up to Rock, who collapsed, sobbing for an hour as he held his angel close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**“** Where did you get your scarf?” Rock asked.

Pit smiled, looking down at said piece of clothing. “It was a gift from Lady Palutena.”

 **“** She gave you a great gift then.” Rock said. “Because I really like that scarf.”

 **“** Really?” Pit asked, pulling a little on said scarf, as if seeing it in a new light. “Why do you think that?”

 **“** It suits you...” the robot grinned. “And it allows me to do this.”

A second later, he was pulling down Pit by his scarf to give his favorite angel a long, passionate kiss on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**“** Stay with me!” Pit pleaded, trying to grab the robot's arm. “You know what will happen if you go back! I told you, didn't I?!”

Rock sighed. “If I don't go back, what else could happen? I have a duty to my world, so do you to yours. I thought you'd understand.”

 **“** I do!” Pit claimed. “But it's so... unfair!”

 **“** I know.” Rock agreed, before kissing the angel's lips. “That's just life.”

 **“** Cut!” Master Hand called from the director's chair. “We're keeping this one.”

 **“** Finally!” Pit and Rock exclaimed, ready to call it a day.


	14. Chapter 14

Pit had a habit of giving hearts to those he cared about. His friends were often showered in them on special days, but his favorite people to give them to were his goddess, his clone, and his boyfriend.

Rock started to wonder where those hearts, that looked too perfect to have been manufactured, came from.

Unable to hold in his curiosity, Rock confronted the angel as to the origin of the hearts.

**“** From my slain enemies.” Pit told him, smiling.

Rock left the conversation stunned, though this did not stop him from accepting any further gifts from his boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**“** Give them back!” Rock demanded, smiling.

 **“** No, you're cheating!” Pit teased.

 **“** It's not cheating if it helps me see the screen normally!” Rock argued, still trying to get back his glasses from Pit's grasp.

Pit pouted playfully. “I haven't won once!”

 **“** So what?” Rock said, trying to grab Pit's arm. “You want a head start?”

 **“** Are you implying I suck at this game?” Pit squinted his eyes in good humor, lifting his hand even higher.

 **“** I'm not.” Rock grinned. “You are.”

Pit mocked being offended, and, through their giggles, Rock got his glasses back.


End file.
